The Daily Life in Mikage Shrine
by Midori-white
Summary: Tomoe learns more about humans as he lives with his human land goddess.


"I'm homeee," Nanami calls out as she kicks off her shoes, particularly exhausted from a day at school.

_Ow ow-owww_, Nanami bemoans as she staggers to her room, wanting nothing more than to curl up in her futon and sleep the afternoon away. Perhaps it was the stress from school now that finals were coming up, but her body was feeling particularly ache-y and weak all over.

"Welcome home, Nanami-sama," the voices of Onigiri and Kotetsu chime out from the hallways, as the two shrine spirits floated towards her.

"Nanami-sama! Are you okay? You look terrible!" Onigiri exclaims, taking in her pale face and dark eye circles.

"I'm gonna go rest for a bit, kay? Tell Tomoe I won't be having lunch."

"Nanami-sama! Nanami-sa –"

Onigiri and Kotetsu's voices falter off as Nanami shuts her bedroom door. She gratefully slumps unto her futon, ready for some much-needed rest.

Of course, her peace did not last long.

"Nanami! Why are you not eating? And what's with this slothfulness sleeping in the day –"

Tomoe stops short after a look at her, his usual annoyed expression changing to one of concern.

"What's wrong? You not feeling well?" Tomoe asks as he approaches her, reaching out a hand to feel her forehead.

Nanami turns a shade redder and feels her pulse quicken. Damn, he always makes her like this, when he turns all caring and gentle.

"I-I'm just feeling a little tired, let me rest a bit, alright?" she mumbles, secretly enjoying the sensation of Tomoe stroking her hair.

"At least take a bath first, how about that? I'm just clearing out the laundry for cleaning anyway, so you'll have a clean futon to sleep on when you're done." Tomoe smiles down at her and Nanami feel her heart warm.

"O-okay."

She watches as Tomoe leaves to prepare the bath for her, wistfully imagining – _again_ – how nice it would be if Tomoe actually returns her feelings. She would be the happiest female in the world, with such an attentive and caring boyfriend.

Sighing, she gets up, gathers her things and heads to the bathroom.

* * *

"Uu-wahh, having a bath was really a great idea!"

All refreshed and clean, the hot bath Nanami had did wonders to soothe her tired muscles. _Now off to bed_, Nanami smiles happily as she pulls open the bathroom door.

Only to find Tomoe standing there, a panicked look on his face.

"To-Tomoe! What's wr –"

"Nanami. Are you hurt? Where are you hurt? Who hurt you? I'll kill him!"

"Hurt? What are you talking about? I'm not hurt, really!"

"Nanami, you can tell me. I am your familiar, I will protect you from any harm."

Nanami blushes at the intense and sincere look in his eyes, but just as quickly, she shakes herself awake. Now is not the time to be entranced by him; she really had no idea what he was on about.

"Tomoe, I'm really fine. I was just a bit tired but I will be fine after a bit of rest…"

"But you are hurt! You are bleeding, aren't you?" Tomoe insists, holding up a futon sheet in his hand.

To Nanami's utmost horror, there was a dark red patch of blood on it.

Besides the time when Tomoe accidentally threw her off a building, there was not another time like this where she really just wanted to curl up and die and not look at Tomoe anymore.

"Uu..Uu-wahhh!"

* * *

"So that's how it is. With _all _females. It's perfectly normal, so you don't have to worry about it."

Nanami lets out a deep sigh. For the past hour, she was sitting in front of Tomoe at the table giving him a crash course on human biology. She defiantly holds her head high, grasping at what little dignity she had left after that utterly embarrassing moment.

"Ah, I see. Female yōkai are not like that…" Tomoe thinks aloud.

"As expected," this time it is his turn to sigh, "humans are such a pain."

"Grrr," Nanami almost scowls at him –

"You feeling better then? Go get some sleep, I'll cook you something warm and nice. When it's ready, I'll wake you up."

– but breaks into a smile instead. No matter what he says, he really cares for her after all.


End file.
